1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to thin embedded packages, methods of fabricating the same, electronic systems including the same, and memory cards including the same.
2. Related Art
Typical embedded packages include passive devices, such as devices that are embedded in a substrate. Recently, an embedded package may be fabricated by embedding an active device (e.g., a semiconductor chip, a digital integrated circuit, an analog integrated circuit, and so on) along with a passive device in a substrate.